


Rainbow Six Siege x Reader Oneshots

by Belleieboo_04



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fighting, First Love, First Times, Kissing, M/M, R6Sxreader, Rainbow Six Family, Terrorists, Violence, a lot of fluff, first story I’m sorry, maybe a story, maybe some smut, oneshots, operatorsxreader, rainbow six siege, romantic confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleieboo_04/pseuds/Belleieboo_04
Summary: Rainbow Six Siege x Reader Oneshots. Please make requests!!
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Reader, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Reader, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Reader, Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Reader, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Reader, James “Smoke” Porter/Reader, Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Reader, Julien "Rook" Nizan/Reader, Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Reader, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Reader, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Reader, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Reader, Oliver “Lion” Flament/Reader, Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Reader, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Reader, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Hi There!

Hi there!  
This is my first story on here so apologies if it’s a bit shit. I’ve been trying to find Oneshots or stories with Rainbow Six that are just a bit more than the usual. There are some great stories on here though but I’ve just been having some ideas bouncing around, so I decided, late at night, to write what I want to read. If that makes sense.  
Again, this is my first so please be a bit kind and I hope you enjoy the stories!  
(Don’t be afraid to request!)


	2. Doc x Reader: When my world stopped breathing.

Y/n couldn't sit still.  
This car ride seemed to take forever. The minute you arrived in London from Paris, you had been moved from armoured vehicle to a small aircraft and then back into another armoured car. Never once seeing the drivers face. Of course the worlds leading anti-terrorist organisation was going to need a secret base but the lack of communication was getting on your nerves. You was one of GIGN's top members, then one day some higher ups informed you that you had been asked to join the French ranks of Rainbow Six. Your mind was a raging ocean and any train of thought, a small boat getting tossed around by 'what ifs'. The longer the journey, the more space that anxiety took up.  
'What if I'm not what they expected?' a voice thought as nervousness began to bind itself around your chest. 'They wouldn't have called me if they didn't want me', you reasoned. You breathed out a held breath, as joy burst within your chest. If they didn't want you, they wouldn't have called you, yet they did. Nerves were pushed down to your feet, where your heel had started to jig. You hands clenched on your knees before letting out a long slow breath. The heel soon took over her whole right leg. The old habit cracked a small smile.  
"H-how much further until the base?" mentally cursing yourself for stuttering.  
"Shouldn't be more than thirty minutes ma'am" the driver replied.  
Thirty minutes? Merde. That's not enough time to get it together. Rainbow Six was the real deal. This was more than joining the GIGN back in France, you were to represent the corp and team in the fight against global terrorism. Could you do it? You had no clue. But as the car took a turn onto another road, the feeling of finding out settled like lead lining your stomach. 

A large, intimidating red brick building stood before you. The British flag hung proudly on a flag pole, at least three stories high, the building looked like every other police or military academy. A part from the plaque that displayed a spitfire under the bases name, Hereford Base. Taking one last glance around there was more to the proud feeling of the ground, the base was encased with an aura of history. Modern military trucks drove over old cobbled paths down the road and past old buildings that had been dressed with 21st century fittings.  
The sound of approaching footsteps snapped you back into the present. Standing a few steps away was an older woman with fiery red hair, possibly late thirties but faint lines betrayed that she was mature beyond her years and was experienced. Her stance was confident and radiated an authoritative air that would encase anyone within a few meters of her.  
"Miss s/n, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Eliza Cohen, FBI swat and the acting leader of Operations for Rainbow" her deep voice was calming yet firm.  
"Ms Cohen, it's an honour to meet you." You said. Then tension in your shoulders eased, Eliza was wearing cargo pants with her button down top sleeves rolled up to her elbows, it was casual wear. It made your choice of GIGN active wear seem a bit professional, though it was mainly covered by the navy running jacket that hid your waist. You had packed what you could into the duffle bag that was slung over your shoulder, it carried clothes and a kit of bullet-proof vests, ammo belts, boots and mask.  
"Follow me, Six would like to welcome you" Eliza fixed with a welcoming look before turning and leading you away and into the base. 

The two of you continued to walk for a while, through different corridors and down stairs. Eliza was silent for most of the walk, she did try to start small conversations by asking how the trip had been, what you knew about Rainbow already. Which, like the public, wasn't much only that they were a global organisation fighting against terrorism. They were there when needed and left when everyone was safe and the threat was neutralised. You turned down a large flight of stairs which lead to two large steel doors, above them was the Rainbow Six emblem. Once through the doors you worked their way through different corridors, Eliza pointed out different corridors and listed the areas that they led to. A universal common room which was down the same corridor as the mess hall, gyms and physio studios were down one that lead to an outdoor training area, a hospital ward and multiple corridors of dorms for each team. Each one unusually quiet for so many .  
Eventually they came to a stop by the meeting room.  
"This is where all mission briefs are given and where we track terrorist groups. Are you ready to go in?" Eliza questioned.  
Were you? Through these doors was the beginning to a new career and new friends hopefully. Eliza seemed to pick up on your discomfort.  
"I know that this is a big deal, if you need time that's alright. But here we're more than just colleagues. We're a bit of family, and trust me they have been dying to meet you" Eliza said comfortingly.  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be" you answered with as much confidence as you could grasp. There wasn't much as your chest tightened.  
Nodding with approval, Eliza pushed open the doors to reveal a large room with a long glass table, on the back wall was lots of screens displaying different things but the main large one displayed a video call to a man. Indian heritage with a beard, glasses and a welcoming face. He looked like the type of person you could openly talk to.  
"Ah! Welcome Miss s/n! I'm Harry, or Six, I've heard many great things about you! Welcome to Rainbow Six," Harry said eagerly. Walking into the room, only then did you notice the dozens of eyes that were starring. Any previous conversation was dropped as the newest member walked in.  
"These are the different operators of the teams. I'm sure formal introductions can wait until you re settled in. Apologies for not being there to greet you, I'm afraid that work has kept me away" he continued. you felt like you had just walked into the lion's den.  
A chorus of 'hello's and greetings in other languages erupted from the table, nothing sounded too hostile.  
"Here at Rainbow Six, we have operatives from around the world working together. SAS, Spetsnaz, GSG9 and of course GIGN to name a few. I believe that for us to work as a team we must learn about and with one another, which is why all operators live as a community at this base. I am sure there's plenty you would like to ask, now y/n you should go get settled in the GIGN dormitory," four figures rose from their seats at the end of the table, "these are your new colleagues, our GIGN operators; Gilles Touré, Julien Nizan, Emmanuelle Pichon and Gustave Kateb. That will be all for today Rainbow, please make s/n feel welcome."  
The figures approached and with them a whole new start for you.  
You were automatically met with a hug from Emmanuelle, who seemed way too happy to have a new member on the team, Julien came next with a charming smile and offered to carry the duffle though your protests fell to deaf ears, Gilles politely shook you hand, definitely the strong and silent type, like a mountain.  
"Bonjour Miss s/n, welcome to Rainbow," came an accented voice and everything just got better from there, this deep, smooth voice belonged to an alive marble statue, "I am Doctor Gustave Kateb, but please call me Doc." Gustave's tanned skin seemed to glow under the light, his strong features were accompanied by dark eyes encased by tired lines. An aura of experience flowed around him. As you were lost in the haze of him, from his whitening hairs, to the faint stubble that was growing along his jawline and his dark eyes, they swallowed you whole and... were confused? Reality quickly pulled you away from Gustave's irises and down to his hand that was extended for her to shake. The silence surrounding the group was a clear indicator that he had most likely asked her a question.  
"Euh. O-oui, bonjour Monsieur, euh ravi de vous rencontrer" you stumbled whilst shaking his hand for, perhaps, a bit too long.  
"Great, follow us we'll lead you to our dorms" Emmanuelle looped her arm through yours and whisked you away, back down the corridors. You felt like your world could finally breath again.

\--------------

It had been a month since your arrival to Rainbow and the concrete base was beginning to feel like a home. It took a while but slowly you were remembering everyones names, though they tended to use their codenames more than their brith names. 

Upon hearing that every operator had a gadget, you quickly teamed up with Emma to create one. It had been a week and neither of you could think of a useful gadget.  
"Ok, hear me out. What about a flying drone that seeks people out? Like it could watch my back while I'm roaming?" You suggested.  
Twitch slowly rose her head from the work table, nodding as her brain started to work.  
"Ok. Ok yeah that could work!" She exclaimed as reached for a scrap of paper.  
"We could pull a part an old drone and rework the frame and wiring" she continued to scribble down the design and wiring. And suddenly you two were off, pulling things a part, wielding and forming the basic shape of your drone. Hours passed as you watched Twitch work and tinker with metal and, slowly, your mind started to wonder down a familiar path of dark eyes and tousled greying hair.  
Doc hadn't been far from your mind since your first encounter, living in the same dorm didn't exactly help either, in fact he was only a room down from yours. Even after the multiple times of scolding yourself, you just couldn't help it, but he was a comrade and the bases doctor. At first you tried to not think about it and push on, that plan only lasted the first week, you were working out in one of the multiple gyms when Gustave walked in and started doing circuits "to keep up and stay fit". You stayed in the gym long past your legs begging you to stop, just so you could watch his body flex and move in the reflection of the mirrors. The next week you tried avoiding him at all costs, maybe if you didn't see him the feeling would dim or go away. But the two of you were the early risers of GIGN. Every morning before your workout you would both be exiting your rooms at the same time forcing you to have awkward conversations with him until you could flee.  
And here come the daydreams of being wrapped in his arms, the warmth of breathed kisses on your neck, how his lips might press against yours as still and skilled hands left a trail down to your breasts wher-  
"Y/n are you even listening?" Twitch asked suddenly right in front of you. You gasped a breath to fill your lungs and stepped back, lightheadedness shooting up and down your body. God damn those dreams.  
"Yes Emma?"  
"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that brain, there's a secret in you, I know it. You just won't share it" she declared pointing a screw driver at your head.  
"Yes and that's the whole point of a secret. No one is supposed to know" you defended while pushing the tool away. Twitch huffed with determination and turned back around to the metal frame that resembled the outer shape of the drone.  
"It's just a prototype, I still need to work on the body and defences, but I wanted to test the flight and follow mechanism" she smiled while holding the drone and a phone.  
Eager to see how it worked you agreed to the trial flight.

You stood a rough meter away from the work bench and pressed the phone. The four blades whurred to life as the drone slowly rose. It hovered over the bench for a few seconds before flying forward and stopping an arms length away.  
"Emma! It works!" You cried.  
This caught the attention of Jäger and Mute, who had been tinkering at other desks, who came over to observe their friends' latest invention. You slowly began to walk backwards around the workshop, and just as planned, wherever you go the drone followed, as if eager to please.  
On your final lap back to the workbench, you notice one of the rotating blades stop then start again. Sparks suddenly fly as the drone rushes forward and explodes. Your forearms shoot forward to protect your face. Fragments of metal scratch and stab you. Spinning blades bite at your arms. The small blast blows you down to the ground.  
Quick and gasping breath shake your body as the three rush towards you.  
"Y/n! Oh no, I never should have tested the drone on you!" Twitch cried as assessed your arms. To be truthful, you couldn't really feel the cuts, just the warmth of blood trailing down your arms.  
"You should take her to Doc" Jäger said while wrapping your arms tightly in an old grease stained towel. The rest of the conversation flew over your head as the world slowed and staying up right took all your focus. 

Twitch held your wrapped arms in one hand and banged rather than knocked on Doc's door.  
"Doc! It's Y/n, she got hurt-" She didn't get far before a concerned Gustave launched open the door and ushered you two in. Twitch sat you down on the medical operating bed as Doc interrogated her while he snapped on a pair of white plastic gloves.  
"Y/n? I'm going to need to see your arms, ok?" Doc asked gently as he carefully reached forward. Nodding, you gingerly placed the towel in his hands. He set about unwrapping your arms as if they were made of glass.  
"I just don't know what went wrong. One minute everything's fine then the next it just exploded!" Twitch fretted in the back. You had just sort of zoned out, not paying any attention until Doc finished unwrapping your arms. The towel would be forever stained an off red from the cuts. Now that you could see the shards of metal and the open wounds from the blades did you recognise the burning itch of pain that encased your whole arms. It hurt. A lot. The sudden sting caused tears to blur your vision. Looking back up, you find that Gustave is already starring into your eyes, a worried brow slowly dropping.  
"Emma, could you please leave us alone? I would rather tend to Y/n's wounds in private," Doc said as he turned to her and urged her towards the door. Once she was gone he closed the door and turned back to you. "Is that better?" he asked as he sat back in front of you. A few tears fell as you nodded your head.  
"Oh chère, it's ok. You're just in shock" Doc cooed as he held your hands and rubbed his thumbs in calming circles over your knuckles. Realising that you didn't want to talk, Doc quickly set about getting small tools ready to clean your arms. Alcohol wipes, a pair of thin tweezers and a pair that looked closer to pliers were placed onto a work table next to Doc as he placed your arms on a rest. He slipped on a medical face mask and went about clearing the metal from your arms.  
After each piece was removed, he would wipe the alcohol over causing it to sting. But he assured you that the sting mean that it was working. 

"Ok, thats all the metal fragments gone, these should pretty much heal themselves, but this wound here," he indicated to a laceration, it looked like a wide open mouth, "I'm afraid that it's going to need stitches."  
You watched silently as he bandaged and wrapped your other arm before he cleared away the used tools and began the process again to get ready to stitch you back together. This was clearly his field, his passion, he took such care with his patients. The feeling of adoration bloomed in your chest. This had to be the closest you two had been since you first met. Why had you been trying to push someone so perfect away? You barely felt the needle or the numbing of your arm. Gustave seemed to take up all space in your mind and heart. Thoughts paced as he began to stitch your arm, what if he felt the same? There was no way, that or he was really good a hiding his feelings. you suddenly realised how childish you ad been, running from your feelings. Maybe being this close to him was affecting you, or it was the wake up call that you needed. Gustave was right there, you were alone together, it could be the only chance you had.  
What do you say? How do you tell someone how you feel about them? You starred at the ceiling as scenarios of what could happen rushed around each other. Slowly you let your eyes drift to him as he weaved the needle between the two tweezers. His eyes were trained on the work at hand, but you desperately wanted him to look at you with those dark eyes.  
As if he could hear you, his hands stilled and he locked eyes with you, his face hidden behind a surgical mask but all his attention was on you.  
"Chère," Doc pulled the mask down his face to rest under his chin revealing his lips, "How do you feel?"  
In love.  
"Alright I think. Thank you Doc" Kiss me.  
"Good, though I would prefer it if you rested here. Once the shock and adrenalin wears off you'll be a bit shakey"  
Oh come on! You tried to hold your courage together, you weren't going to let it go now.  
"Gustave, I-I. Look, I've been meaning to tell you something" you finally said. He hummed an answer as he began clearing away the equipment.  
"It's kind of a personal thing," he stopped and gave you his full attention again, "W-well. Since I first came here, I've been in love with you." You admitted unable to hold his gaze. The air around you grew and all you wanted was for a big hole to swallow you whole. Gustave's eyes expanded and an unreadable emotion coloured his face a bit pink. You quickly tossed over to face the wall. Why was he taking so long to answer? Just say sorry already a voice grumbled in your head. Your thoughts again raced faster, dealing with too big emotions. 

Then everything was calm. Doc's cologne washed over and he was so close again. Lips leaving one of the lightest kisses on your cheek. When he pulled away, it felt like you had been touched by a star, all warm and tingly. Turning over to stare up at him, he was tracing his lips with his thumb.  
"I love you too Y/n" Doc confessed, dark pools of warmth making your skin heat up.  
"Say it again" you whispered in disbelief. Gustave chuckles.  
"I love you"  
"Again?"  
"Je'taime mon coeur"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH ShIt. I finally did it! My first oneshot!! and I got it out before the weekend!! I hope you guys enjoy! Again, I'm really sorry that this took forever to write.  
> Stay amazing!


	3. Hi There (again)

Hello there!   
Wow, this has gotten a lot more attention that I originally thought. Like it’s incredible yet scary at the same time!!   
I have to say a quick sorry to everyone, I am writing my first chapter but it’s just taking a bit longer than I would like. I thought of splitting it in half but I wanted to give you guys a whole oneshot rather than half. All or nothing I guess!  
As for those who have requested; first off thank you!! Secondly I will start writing once the first chapter is up, but I see you and I hear you!   
It makes me excited when you guys request, it means someone somewhere is looking forward to my work.   
I promise the first chapter should be up before next week, hopefully by the weekend!   
Until then,  
Stay amazing!!


	4. Montagne x male reader: Roll With The Punches

It was a normal day at training, defenders vs attackers, it was supposed to be a simple hostage simulation. Harry wanted the team to work together with the new additions, Iana and Oryx. Though since their arrival there had been a shift within Rainbow, many welcomed them, others believed that they needed to earn their place.  
“Fooking technology” as Thatcher would say.  
It had been a long day, and everyone was beginning to feel tried, but Ash brought the team together before dismissal to discuss possible improvement.  
Y/n patiently waited for his boyfriend, Gilles, they had planned to have the afternoon off together and get off base. Just the two of them. Gilles had been working his arse off for the past few months training a new lot of recruits and needed the distraction. And Y/n needed the sole attention of his boyfriend. 

The two had danced around each other for a year before confessing their feelings. According to Twitch, it was both entertaining and painful to watch the pairs attraction grow. The blushing, small gestures and light flirting during training. Originally y/n couldn’t tell what Gilles was thinking, he lived up to be the strong and silent mountain of Rainbow. But slowly, as if cautious, he watched as that mountain cracked open for him.  
Of course, they tried to play it quiet for the team, but it was Harry who first welcomed their new relationship, noting that the two brought the best out of the other.  
It was coming up their two-year anniversary.  
“The best two years of my life” Gilles said when Y/n reminded him. 

Sensing his other half, Y/n turned just as Montagne entered followed by a growling Oryx.  
“What? You’re just going to walk away like that?” shouted the Jordanian only receiving a death glare from the Frenchman.  
This was new, both were known for their calm natures. For them to be openly arguing was like two tectonic plates crashing into each other.  
“Oh, leave it be Oryx” grumbled Montagne as he begun to beeline it towards Y/n. He was Gilles safety blanket; everything was better with him around.  
“We’re not done arsehole” Oryx grunted as he shoved Gilles.  
“You have a problem? Well we can finish it right here” Gilles said as he spun around, shoulders squared. This wasn’t going to end well.  
“Come on then, or are you too weak to throw the first blow?” Oryx pushed again, hard, into Gilles’s chest. The pushing went back and forth as insults were tossed between the two, until Oryx landed a punch into Montagne’s side. Stumbling back, Montagne was quick to block the on coming attacks whilst jabbing out when he could.  
“Enough!” Y/n called rushing in to try and break the two apart. Right into the receiving end of Oryx’s punch. A sickening crack was heard as he fell back. His eyes clamped shut as the sting set in. He covered his twisted nose in a poor attempt to stop the blood trickling down his face. The room went quiet as the tension grew.  
“Shit. Y-Y/n, I’m sorry.” Oryx managed before being whacked sideways with Montagne’s shield. Whilst he was stunned, Montagne charged at him crushing him between a wall and Le Roc.  
“Comment osez-vous blesser mon petit ami” Gilles hissed as he pulled back only to bang Oryx back into the wall. Oryx finally pushed back and thumped Gilles with an undercut. Winded, but not out, Gilles discarded his shield. The two were back at each other throats, except Montagne was out for blood as he continued to fight back against Oryx’s attacks.  
Eventually the two were pulled a part, Rook and Tachanka struggled to hold Gilles back as Sledge and Lion dragged Oryx off. As soon as he was out of the room, Gilles began to calm down. He frantically searched for his partner, finding Y/n was being attended by Doc. Blood was still staining his beautiful face crimson as he flinched when Doc touched his nose. Gilles felt his breath leave him with a chill.  
He let his love get hurt. He was supposed to protect him. 

“Gilles for the last time, I’m fine” Y/n said whilst gently pressing the splint that held his nose together. It hurt but didn’t stop him from doing it. Doc said that the bandages had to stay on for 2 to 3 weeks and until then rest and low exercise was the best for healing. Gilles took it that he wasn’t allowed to leave his boyfriend’s side for 2 to 3 weeks. The Frenchman sighed as he pressed the ice pack onto his ribs. Miraculously he had walked away with a few bruises. The mountain slowly leaned back until he was lying on his back, flat on their shared bed.  
What was supposed to be a romantic evening had turned into a recovery session.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened back there?” Y/n quizzed after a few ticks of silence. Gilles turned his head away from his lover. Looking back at it now, he had achieved nothing but a hurt pride. Y/n laid down beside him.  
“Gilles talk to me” he murmured as he reached to trace his fingertips over Montagne’s jawline, Gilles’s head following suit. He gazed into his boyfriends’ eyes, the darkening eye lids, the off white and cream splint that hid his nose. Even wounded he could still make Gilles’s heart flutter. The gentle pressure of Y/n’s hand laying against his jaw reminded him that he was looking for an answer.  
Y/n watched as his boyfriend was at a loss for words, before finally Gilles had something to say.  
“I guess, I was used to be the unstoppable one. Montagne, ‘Mountain’. I was the one that no one could get passed, I was the front that everyone followed. But then Oryx comes out of, quite literally, nowhere and suddenly I’m being knocked down. Someone is able to break past me. And I feel tossed aside.” Gilles admitted as he held Y/n’s hand against his cheek.  
“Oh Gilles, you’ll always be special to me. I’ll always need my mountain.” Y/n said as he wriggled closer to the stocked shoulder of his boyfriend. Gilles broke into a small smile.  
“You know I love you, right?” he asked.  
“To the moon and back.” Y/n smiled.  
The two lovers locked eyes as their bodies moved on their own accord, slowly creeping closer and closer until they were barely inches apart. Leaning closer and closer until their lips finally met in a small kiss before Y/n pulled back in pain.  
“Ow” he breathed as he instinctively held his splinted nose.  
“I’m sorry mon beau!” cried a panicked Gilles. His cries were silenced when Y/n grabbed his face and turned it sideways. With the nose safe from harm, they could finally share a well-deserved moment. Eyes closed and breath mingling as the two melted in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Comment osez-vous blesser mon petit ami” – How dare you hurt my boyfriend
> 
> OH another one!! This one was actually really fun to write! I'll also admit that this is the first oneshot that I've done that's with a male reader, so I'm sorry if it's a bit weird.  
> Stay amazing!!


	5. Hello there

Hello there!  
I’m really sorry that there’s been this giant gap between oneshots. When I started this I thought I’d have better management over how often I write them. Turns out I was wrong and being absent from here has been getting to me.   
I promise that I have more oneshots to come, you’re just going to have to be patient a bit longer. For now I feel like I have to explain myself; I am still in highschool and I’m in my second to last year of school, which means exams and huge assignments that dictate my grade and take up a lot of my time, this is the reason I’ve been gone, school has kept me busy. And it’s just gotten busier with exams just two weeks away.   
But it hasn’t stopped me from writing completely, I have jotted down ideas and have started two of them. They should be coming out soon, if not they will be done after exams.

But I’m going to give you, my readers who have stuck around, an option.  
Would you like me to post a teaser for the next few chapters that I’m writing? I’ve got two that at least have an introduction done, but it’s up to you guys if you want to see them.  
Write what you want in the comments and I’ll see what I can do😉

I hope this week has been kind to you, if not, kick next weeks butt!!   
Stay Amazing!


	6. Teaser: Mute – Sweet love is found on youthful lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys.  
> I feel really bad about not posting a new chapter.  
> So here is a teaser of the next chapter with Mute!  
> Hope you guys are having a great week.

The bounding of music vibrated across the floor of dancing bodies and straight to Mark’s head, causing the faintest of headaches. The young brit had been out to a local pub for drinks with the rest of the SAS for a break, but Smoke had been able to convince him not to head back early and that they should “checkout the nightclub scene.” Which lead Mute to where he is now; beyond tipsy but not quite drunk, on his third glass of something and awkwardly in the corner of a booth while Smoke eagerly kissed the girl next to him and spoke promises of what the rest of the night held. Rolling his eyes away from pashing pair in the corner, Mark observed the crowd that surrounded him and wished for his night to end. 

This was far from Mark’s comfort zone. Everything was either too loud or too bright, and the people were too drunk to hold a sentence long conversation. 

“Mmmhf” went Smoke as the couple fell back on to the tired leather of the booth with giggles.   
“Right,” Mark quickly down the rest of his drink, it fizzed on the way down and left a strong after taste, “James I’m going to the bar” he declared standing above the two. A thumbs up was the only response.   
'Best to leave them to it', Mark thought as he began to weave himself through the crowd of giddy people leaving the dance-floor. 

Then he saw Her.


	7. Hello There!

Omg I'm so sorry to have dropped off the face of the earth!   
Exams are all done and it's officially holidays. You know what that means? Late night writing!!!   
I have been brewing a couple more ideas these past few days. But I keep feeling off about something (if that makes sense), it's not the writing, there's just a couple of personal challenges that have been putting me off writing.   
I promise that a new chapter is coming and it should flow again after that!   
Stay amazing!!


End file.
